1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders. In particular, the present invention relates to bird feeders having electrical power sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy systems that collect solar energy and convert it into electrical energy have been around for many years. However, only recently have these solar energy systems been developed to the point where they are small enough, efficient enough, and economical enough, to allow their widespread use in small electrical devices. One use of these small solar energy systems is to recharge rechargeable batteries in small household devices.
One example of a small household electrical device with rechargeable batteries that can be recharged by one of these small solar energy systems is an outdoor landscaping lighting system. The rechargeable batteries provide power to illuminate the lighting elements during darkness, and the solar energy system collects and converts solar energy and recharges the rechargeable batteries during daylight.
Although the use of small solar energy systems in outdoor landscaping lighting systems represents great strides in the development and use of solar energy systems, there is a need for these miniaturized solar energy systems in other small electrical household devices.